


I know better

by scribhneoir_taibhse



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Road to Wrestlemania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribhneoir_taibhse/pseuds/scribhneoir_taibhse
Summary: Seth’s reaction after WWE announces the Main Even for Wrestlemania will be the Raw Womens Championship match.





	I know better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something so please be gentle 💕💕

As soon as he got in the bed I knew something was wrong.

The news about the Wrestlemania main even came to me earlier that day; however I didn’t pushed the matter further asking him something. He normally needed his time to process that kind of things.

He pressed his entire body on the back of mine, his face buried deep on my hair taking soft but deep breaths. His arms hugging me tight to his chest.

“Hey...” I said softly testing the waters “hi...” he plainly said. “You okay...?” My question more than stupid and I knew it.  
He sigh on the back of my head “kisses now... talk tomorrow...” he said simply and gesture me to turn around on his arms.  
Instantly his lips where on mine, soft lazy kissed asking for love while mine reassured him that all my heart was his.

I caresses his cheek while his hand caressed my lower back down to my asscheek lightly uncovered by my shorts and to my tight and all the way again, a soft intimate touch but not on a sexual way. It felts like he wanted to make sure I was actually there.  
We broke our kiss and both took deep breaths before opening our eyes.

His forehead was against mine, his eyes closed so tightly I knew he was fighting tears back.  
“This was suppose to be my year... my time to main event Wrestlemania...” I nodded and caresses his cheek, his fingers leaving burning marks on my lower back.

“Don’t get me wrong... I have nothing against the girls... Becks and Chars deserves this but...” I cutes him “but Ronda doesn’t deserves it...” he swallowed hard at my words.  
He denied with his head “they are giving her the main even on a silver plate like if she had worked for it... she has been in the company.... in the business for two years” his voice was a mix of emotions; pain, rage, sadness “this was suppose to be my Wrestlemania main event moment... I have fight for it for 9 years in this company... maybe this is my karma for what I did to Roman...” with that I had hear enough.

I caresses his cheek and made him look at me “no... listen to me; you stole Roman’s moment that year, but he had it the next one... you got out cause of your knee... you paid by your sins back then.  
This year will be yours, even if you’re not main eventing you will steal the show... and my love, at the end you will have your Wrestlemania moment when you stood in the middle of that ring and swings your tittle above your head” his eyes were huge and shinny “you came back from a horrible injury, not much people would have step back in a ring after that. But you did and you came back stronger; you kicked and punched your way to the top again.  
You Redesign yourself, rebuilt your pat and reclaim what was yours; you slay the king when he tried to step on you, you became a grandslam, you show the world what a fighting champion is...” my hands never stoped caressing his jaw and cheeks “only one thing is between you and the Universal Title... so my king... on wrestlemania, main event or not, you will walk in there and slay Brock. Because if there is someone that can do it, it’s you.  
You’re going to do it for the wwe universe, for all those kids that looks up at you as an example of inspiration, and my love... you’re going to do it for me; cause there is no one in this world that have more faith on you than me... cause I know that there is nothing in this world that my King can’t do”

He looked at me for a few seconds before crashing his lips on mine, they were full if love and unspoken gratitude.

“My Queen... I really need to hear that from your lips...” he kissed me and let me hugged him to my chest.  
Even if normally he was the big spoon, sometimes I knew better. Those vulnerable moments were a living proof if his trust in me.  
I caresses his hair and kisses his forehead. The soft ministrations apparently appreciated as he relaxed on my arms and whispers a simple but meaningful “I love you my queen”; I smiled and answered a soft “I love you my King” second before that he started snoring really lightly.

What next week Raw would bring? I didn’t know.  
What would happen at Wrestlemania; even if my heart wants to think otherwise; was unsure.  
The only think I knew was a simple truth. That man on my arms was the future of that company, that he had worked his ass out to be it. And that on April 7th He would have his Wrestlemania moment walking outside of that ring with the Universal Championship Belt over his shoulder.

And that was not a prediction... it was a Spoiler.


End file.
